


Anastasia: Kingdom Hearts Style

by hopeless1665



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Child abuse and rape are only mentioned, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Good Xemnas and Saix, Hermaphrodites, Historical Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Out of characterness will occur, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: Kingdom Hearts characters as the Tsar Romanov family with Sora as Anastasia and Riku as Dimitri.  This is not going to be the same as the film nor with it be historically accurate.  I just love the movie and the music and decide to try and write a version that's a little happier than what really happened.  And I digress... The families will be outlined in the prologue.  Sora is the youngest of the Tsar's children and is beloved by his family, especially his grandmother, Laguna.  (In this world, hermaphrodites are given the feminine nouns.  Not to be mean or degrade but because of what they are, mothers).  At a ball, in the dead of winter, the Strife royal family is cursed by the sorcerer Xehanort, who wants them all dead except Sora.  Sora is the holder of the light and Xehanort wants the power so he can become all powerful.  Fast forward ten years, Riku is searching for the missing princess and won't stop until he finds him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's to be noted that this is a fictional work based loosely on a historical event. The world is Kingdom Hearts as are the characters, however, I love Anastasia and have been wanting to write something about it for a while. I have no beta so if you notice mistakes, please, let me know so I can fix them. I do re-read my chapters before posting but I do miss things. I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts and probably never will.
> 
> This story will include Intersexed characters, meaning that a person will have both male and female anatomy. Hence the vaginal sex tag. If none of this is your cup of tea....then why they hell are you reading this?
> 
> The prologue will be a basic outline of the characters and how they relate to one another, the first chapter will be next.

This isn't really a chapter, I'm just going to explain the families, places, etc. The ages will fluctuate as the story progresses. Also, all males that can give birth are hermaphrodites and called mother because that's just the easiest way to explain why males can give birth and I love Leon being called Mommy. 

The Royal Family:  
Cloud Strife (35): Father and Tsar of Radiant Garden. Cloud does have enhancements but not quite like in the games. He does have Mako in his blood so he does not age normally. He does have a spirit guardian, Fenrir. Fenrir come to Cloud's aide when Cloud sacrificed himself to save Leon when they were younger. Fenrir found Cloud to be worthy of his protection because of his selflessness. He is the Tsar by marriage but he and Leon co-rule peacefully. 

Squall "Leon" Strife (32): Mother and Queen of Radiant Garden. Leon does have his gunblade and can communicate with Griever because in my version Leon has powerful magic and spirit guardians choose those they deem worthy. Leon performs a ritual to bind his soul together with Cloud's so that Leon with age at the same rate as Cloud. All their children will age more slowly as well due to the Mako passed down from Cloud. His father, Xaldin, was Tsar before being killed in battle when Leon was 16. Laguna, his mother, is still alive but lives in Enchanted Dominion as Leon and Cloud now rule.

Demyx Strife (12): Oldest of the Strife children and a hermaphrodite. Demyx has magic but only over water elements. He can play any instrument. He is not as dumb as he acts and loves his parents and younger siblings very much. He has a crush on the son of one of his father's adviser who's a year older than him. 

Roxas Strife (10): Oldest of triplets, second oldest child, and a hermaphrodite. Roxas wields two blades and has basic magic. He can be serious and very protective of his siblings, especially Ventus and Sora. Roxas loves to hang out with Axel, the son of the commander of the royal guard. 

Hayner Strife (10): Middle of triplets, the only fraternal triplet, middle child, and a hermaphrodite. Hayner can use a blade but prefers to use words as weapons. He has had a rivalry with Seifer since they meet as toddlers but stands up for him when Seifer is blamed for wrong doings of others. He has no magic like Cloud but has a guardian spirit, Lupa, who watches over him.

Ventus Strife (10): Youngest of triplets, identical triplet to Roxas, second youngest, and a hermaphrodite. Ventus is the most calm of the triplets. He does wield a blade and has some magic. He can be extremely shy but loves any animal. He loves to be responsible for Sora (because it means he's not the youngest anymore). Terra is his best friend who is the son of his father's adviser.

Sora Strife (7): Youngest of the Strife children and a hermaphrodite. Sora's birth was foretold many years before as the one who would save all the kingdoms from being plunged into eternal darkness. How it is known that Sora is the child of the prophecy is that he was born with not a trace of darkness in his heart. Sora is learning to wield a blade and like Leon has deep magic. Sora has a guardian spirit, Simba, to help protect him. Sora is the main target of Xehanort. Sora is best friends with Riku who protects him at all times.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Leonhart-Loire Family:  
Xaldin Leonhart- Father and Former Tsar of Radiant Garden (36 at time of death). Xaldin was Leon's father and husband to Laguna. Xaldin was best friends with Angeal and Genesis growing up and pressed Genesis' mother to allow them to marry as a favor to them as Xaldin became Tsar at the age of 16 after the mysterious death of his father. Xaldin married Laguna for political purposes but they fell in love within days of knowing one another. Xaldin was a strong and wise leader. Xaldin didn't believe in allowing himself to stay behind while his soldiers fought. Xaldin co-led a secret mission to plant bombs in a key enemy fortress. While escaping he and the others, including Angeal, were spotted. He and Angeal stayed behind to allow the others time to escape. Xaldin died in the explosion (or did he?).

Laguna Leonhart- Mother and Former Queen of Radiant Garden (49 but looks 20ish). Laguna is Leon's mother and the former Queen of Radiant Garden. He stepped down when he felt Cloud and Squall (never Leon to Laguna) were ready to rule. Laguna is originally the crown princess of the Destiny Islands before marrying Xaldin at 17 in an arranged marriage. Laguna fell deeply in love with Xaldin after seeing how gentle and kind he truly was. Laguna was blessed by an ancient tribe with powerful light magic as they foresaw his grandchild becoming the savior of all the known and unknown worlds. Laguna was also blessed to age slowly and so bound his soul with Xaldin's so that his husband would live as long as him. He was devastated upon learning of Xaldin's death but continued on for his son and grandchildren. He now lives part time in the Enchanted Dominion because of the memories the palace has but visits Radiant Garden often to see his son and grandchildren.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Valentine-Hewley Family:  
Sephiroth Valentine (35): Father and Chief Military Adviser/General of the Army to Tsar Cloud. Sephiroth is very powerful with the darkness. Sephiroth was raised by his "mother" (who's a hermaphrodite but fathered him as in didn't give birth to him) and step-father after his birth mother tried to experiment on him. Sephiroth kept his "mother's" last name as a sign of affection but does consider Cid to be his father (even if the Captain curses everything and has the tact of a chimpanzee). There is a large age gap between Sepiroth and his siblings. Similar to Cloud, Sephiroth ages more slowly than a normal human. Sephiroth grew up with Cloud and Tseng and they all respect one another. Sephiroth is the General of the Radiant Garden Army.

Zack Valentine (32): Mother, Former Soldier, and Wife of Sephiroth. Zack grew up with Leon as his father was an adviser to Xaldin. Zack joined to army at 16 after finding out his father, Angeal, was killed in battle and met Sephiroth. By 18, Zack had their first child. Zack allowed Sephiroth to bind their souls together so Zack age at the same rate as him (not knowing that Zack would age slower due to Mako in his blood as well). Zack wields the broadsword his father left him and has some magic, mainly over air. Zack has a guardian spirit, Freki, who agrees to watch over Zack as a favor to his brother, Geri, who use to protect Zack's father. Zack's mother, Genesis, is still alive and lives close so he can see his grandchildren often.

Terra Valentine (14): Oldest of the Valentine children. Terra is calm and rational like his father unless someone threatens his family or Ventus. Terra dreams of joining the army and proving himself in battle. He is an excellent swordsmen (for his age) and can wield magic. Terra does have a deep connection to the darkness due to his birth-grandmother (on his father's side) experimenting on him as a baby but Ventus keeps him from giving in.

Riku Valentine (10): Youngest of the Valentine children. Riku is silent and thoughtful but loves to play with Sora. The day he meets Sora he proclaims that Sora is his and that he will protect him always. Riku is learning to wield a blade and has deep magic like his grandmother Vincent. Riku was born without a trace of light in his heart (but that does not mean he is evil, it just means that he doesn't have any light magic) and can control the darkness without being consumed by it. Xehanort also has an interest in him but not as much as in Sora.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tsuki Family:  
Xemnas Tsuki (38): Father and Adviser/ Chief of Foreign Affairs to Tsar Cloud. Xemnas is a master at magic and a great swordsman. While Xemnas is more intuned with the darkness, he has exceptional control over light magic. Xemnas grew up in the palace as his father, Xehanort, was an adviser to Xaldin before Xehanort was exiled. Xemnas was allowed to stay due to him being the one to inform Xaldin of his fathers misdeeds. Xemnas proved himself loyal to the crown and became one of Leon's close friends. He met Saix on a diplomatic mission to Le Cite des Cloches and they married several months later.

Saix Tsuki (32): Mother, Former Assassin, and Wife of Xemnas. Saix grew up poor with an abusive father. Saix became an assassin but refused to kill anyone that he felt didn't deserve to die. Saix met Xemnas while tracking a target and mated with him after several months of courting. Saix has berserker magic, meaning for short bursts of time he can become nearly unstoppable but the draw back is that for that short while the darkness has a greater influence on him. Saix did tell Xemnas about his past before their marriage but Xemnas only asked that he be careful. While the royal couple and the other advisers know of his past, they agreed that Saix would be monitored and would not be asked to use his skills unless absolutely necessary nor allowed to take outside contracts. Saix has since become good friends with Leon and Reno.

Aqua Tsuki (14): Oldest of the Tsuki children. Aqua is very calm and cares about all living things. She possesses very powerful magic and is already a talented swordsman. She does have some connection to the darkness but not enough to influence her. She wants to join the army and protect the kingdom and everyone she holds dear. She is friends with Terra.

Zexion Tsuki (13): Youngest of the Tsuki children. Zexion is very rational and quiet like his mother but also very intelligent. Zexion can manipulate matter similar to Xemnas, however, he can make powerful illusions that can for a short time become real and is quite skilled with daggers. Zexion loves to read and usually does so while listening to Demyx play music. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kasai Family:  
Tseng Kasai (36): Father and Adviser/Head of the Royal Guard. Tseng was trained as a spy for the royal family before retiring from the spy game to become head of the royal guard by Cloud (because who better to spot a spy than a master spy). Tseng has no magic and is a highly skilled marksman. Tseng grew up with Sephiroth and Cloud. He met Reno while spying on the Governor of Port Royal and 'kidnapped' him. They married several years later.

Reno Kasai (32): Mother and Wife of Tseng. Reno grew up with a loving mother until her death when he was 14. He was forced by the Governor of Port Royal, Braig Megure, to become part of his harem so as to pay off his mother's debts. Reno, at 17, is saved by Tseng and leaves with him to Radiant Garden. Reno has magic but only over the fire element. Reno is very cheerful despite his past. He is a pilot for Cid. He is best friends with Leon, Saix, and Zack.

Axel Kasai (12): Oldest of the Kasai children. Axel is wild and is very gifted in fire magic but also has some connection to the darkness. Axel is training with chakrams rather than swords. Axel is best friends with Roxas and Riku.

Neku Kasai (10): Youngest of the Kasai children. Neku is quiet and reserved like his father but has a temper like Reno. Neku has magic that can manipulate noise and is being trained in marksmanship. Neku likes to listen to Demyx play music but would rather spend time with Joshua, who he views as his future wife.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Highwind-Valentine Family:  
Cid Highwind (54 but looks 30ish): Father, Grandfather, Former Army Captain, and Owner of Highwind Gummi Ships. Cid is a retired Army Captain who met Vincent Valentine when they were 18 before he was first shipped out. When Cid arrived back four years later, he found Vincent in a mental hospital and helped him recover. They married while Vincent was still recieving therapy so that Cid could petition to have Sephiroth placed in his custody after learning that Sephiroth's mother was experimenting on him and was the cause of Vincent's mental instability. Cid opened up a Gummi Ship hanger in Radiant Gardens and is the personal pilot for the royal family.

Vincent Highwind (54 but looks 20ish): Mother, Grandmother, Former Mercenary, and Wife of Cid. Vincent is a former mercenary who met Cid while on the way to met a potential client, who was to become his wife a year later after Sephiroth was born from their one-night stand (that Vincent still can't remember). While married to Lucrecia, Vincent became a test subject to Lucrecia and her laboratory partner, Hojo, who both work for Xehanort. Vincent finds out he was targeted by Xehanort due to his deep magical connection to the darkness. Vincent is infused with four demons of darkness that cause his magic and mind to become unstable. After Cid returns, Vincent finds that Cid's light calms the demons and pushes back the darkness. Vincent still has periods where he needs isolation but would never harm anyone he and his demons have marked as family. Vincent binds Cid's soul to his own after learning that he will never age. Because Sephiroth was so young when rescued from his birth mother, he calls Vincent mother and Cid father. Vincent is good friends with Laguna after they meet at a ball Sephiroth attends when given his first promotion in the army.

Yuffie Highwind: Oldest of the Highwind children (25) (Sephiroth is older but kept the name Valentine hence Yuffie is the oldest Highwind sibling). Yuffie has very loud personality, very much not like her parents. She was recruited at 14 to be trained as a spy by the head of the secret intelligence after she sneaks into the army bunker unnoticed to visit Sephiroth. She was sent on her first mission at 18 and has become a top operative since. She is away a lot but loves her younger siblings very much. She is engaged to a fellow spy, Luxord, who she met while they still in training.

Seifer Highwind: Older twin and second oldest Highwind child (12). Seifer has a temper like Cid but can be very rational like Vincent. Seifer is being trained by his older brother to wield a sword but is an excellent marksman already due to both his parents being gunman themselves. Seifer is some magic but can't control it. Seifer likes to pick on Hayner but only because it makes Hayner pay complete attention to him. Seifer receives a facial scar while saving Hayner from a would-be kidnapper. Seifer is friends with Axel and Riku.

Namine Highwind: Younger twin and second youngest Highwind child (12). Namine is quiet and shy like Vincent but is very sweet and even tempered. She has magic that allows what she draws to come to life and if she concentrates she can manipulate a persons memories, however, she would never willing harm another person. She refuses to uses weapons (but does learn how to handle them in case of an emergency) but does learn hand-to-hand combat from her sister for self-defense. She loves hanging out with her younger brother or her twin. She is friends with Roxas and Demyx.

Yoshiya "Joshua" Highwind (9): Youngest Highwind child and a hermaphrodite. Joshua is very intelligent and likes to converse with Zexion about a variety of topics, which is prefect in his mind because both Zexion and Neku like to listen to Demyx play music so win-win. Joshua is learning to wield a gun but unlike Seifer, Joshua has excellent control of his magic, although must of his power comes from the darkness. Joshua does like to play games and is friends with Sora, Neku, and his nephew Riku (he is younger than Riku due to Vincent having him later in life).

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gainsborough Family:  
Kennith Gainsborough (OMC) (38): Father and Diplomat/Ambassador from Enchanted Dominion. Kennith is the Ambassador from Enchanted Dominion visiting Radiant Garden to discuss relations between the two kingdoms. He and his family have been living in Radiant Gardens for six years.

Aerith Gainsborough (32): Mother and Wife of Kennith. Aerith hates the royal family because she feels they are responsible for her father being exiled (she is Xehanort's daughter. She and Xemnas are half siblings and Xemnas does not know about Aerith.). Aerith is a master manipulator and tries weaves her way into Leon's inner circle, though Leon is wary of her and does not allow her very close. Xehanort uses Aerith to get into the palace during the ball.

Kairi Gainsborough (10): Only child. Kairi is selfish but knows that to rise on the social ladder so has to play nice. She pretends to befriend Sora as her mother tells her that her best chance of either her family getting even or her finding a powerful husband one day. Kairi tries to come between Sora and Riku but ultimately fails. Kairi does have a powerful connection to the darkness and with it powerful magic. She is learning how to wield a sword from her grandfather in secret. She helps resurrect her grandfather after his attempt on the royals lives fails.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hewley Family:  
Angeal Hewley: Father and Adviser/General of the Army (34 at time of death). Angeal was Zack's father and an adviser to Tsar Xaldin as well as the General of the Radiant Garden army. Angeal grew up with Xaldin and Genesis as his father was head butler in the royal palace. Angeal had undergone an experimental treatment by Xehanort to try and enhance his physical capabilities before Xehanort was exiled. Angeal was leading a band of soldiers on a secret mission along side the Tsar Xaldin. Angeal and his team were able to successfully complete the mission, which was to plant bombs in the enemies fortress, however, they were spotted by enemy soldiers. He and the Tsar stayed behind to allow the other soldiers time to escape. Angeal and Xaldin were killed in the explosions (or were they?). 

Genesis Hewley: Mother, Grandmother, and Wife of Angeal (49 but looks 20ish). Genesis grew up with Angeal and they were childhood sweet hearts. Genesis' mother was a Countess in the royal court but allowed Genesis to become engaged to someone of lower birth at the Tsar's request (Xaldin was Tsar by then). Genesis married Angeal at 16 and gave birth to Zack at 17. Genesis is a writer but knows how to wield a sword and gun. He undergoes experimental treatment by Xehanort before Zack is born due to him becoming sick while pregnant. Genesis was devastated at Angeal's death but never gave up hope that he was still alive somewhere. Genesis is good friends with Laguna.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other Characters:  
Luxord Spelare (27): Spy and Fiance of Yuffie Highwind: Luxord is a spy for the Radiant Garden secret intelligence. He was a street rat that caught the eye over a higher up when he was 13 and began his training at once. He is trained to use his magic to manipulate matter in such a way that he can turn living things into cards or dice. He is also trained in hand to hand combat as well as marksmanship. Luxord met Yuffie when she began her training and at first they didn't get along but as the years pasted they matured a bit and realized they do love one another. Luxord loves to play games especially cards and gets along well with Cid. His best friends are Marluxia and Lexaeus.

Marluxia Fioriture (26): Spy and a hermaphrodite. Marluxia is a spy that specializes in intelligence gathering meaning he doesn't do much field work rather he gathers up all the information on a target/location to give to the field operatives. Marluxia gets along great with Yuffie as both have huge amounts of energy. Marluxia is friends with Luxord and Lexaeus.

Lexaeus Ruhig (27): Royal Bodyguard to Princess Demyx. Lexaeus began training in the royal guard at 18. He wields a large axe-sword and possesses minor magic. By 25, he had climbed is way to captain of the Royal Guard and was assigned by Tsar Cloud as the personal bodyguard to Princess Demyx. Lexaeus takes his duty very seriously but allows Demyx as much freedom as possible. He is friends with Marluxia and Luxord as well as Rude who is a fellow guard.

Rude Kopasz (29): Royal Bodyguard to the Princesses Roxas, Hayner, and Ventus. Rude's father and mother were both royal guards with Rude following in their footsteps. Rude is trained in hand to hand combat and has some magical abilities. At 26, Rude was selected by Leon to personally guard the triplets after he proves his loyalty by finding Hayner and Seifer when both were almost taken by kidnappers. Rude has trouble at times keeping up with the three but loves the royal family very much. He doesn't trust Rosso, the bodyguard to Princess Sora, and keeps a close eye on her. Rude is friends with Lexeaus and Reno.

Rosso Karmin (35): Royal Bodyguard to Princess Sora and spy for Xehanort. Rosso hates Queen Leon as she believes he stole Cloud from her. She is secretly working for Xehanort to get revenge on Leon and helps to become Queen by marrying Cloud after Leon is died. She manipulates her way into the guard and up the chain of command. She is very skilled with a spear and has powerful magic. She is chosen to become Princess Sora's bodyguard.


	2. In the Beginning, There was a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Sora and Roxas a little bit. I slow build up to the real story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the start will be a little slow as I set up for the ballroom scene and the real plot. All the worlds (Radiant Garden, Halloween Town, Agribah, etc.) can communicate with each other and know of one another's existence (of course, most are the same, Agribah doesn't suddenly have electricity, Atlantis is not suddenly more advanced, etc.). I will kind of mix worlds together but not overly so.

In the beginning, there was the Light and the Dark. All things were born from them; the worlds, the plants, the animals, and the people. Time passed and the Light and Dark watched as their creations began to grow and prosper. However, as time went on, the Light and Dark watched as the people, those they considered their children, began to fight and kill one another. The Light couldn't stand by and realized that the good in people needed to be brighter, and so, the Light poured itself into every soul, allowing all to feel its warmth. The Dark watched as its soulmate scattered itself and, unable to bear being parted, scattered its soul among their children as well. Together, they once again brought peace to the lands they had created. 

"And so, the Light and Dark continue to this day to be born in the hearts of every living creature.  Never to be parted again.  The End."

Leon closed the book gently and looked over his youngest child fondly.  Sora, only six years old, loved the tale of the Light and the Dark.  Every night he asked for the same story and tonight was no exception.  Sora giggled in delight as Leon moved closer and gently kissed his forehead.  

"Good night, my little light," Leon leaned over and gave Riku a peck on the head, too, "You as well, Riku.  Sweet dreams."

Leon moved off the bed, his buckles lightly hitting one another as his stood up.  He watched as Sora snuggled closer to Riku and couldn't help but think of how cute they both were.  The little silverette never far from the youngest princess of Radiant Garden. Leon turned off the light and closed the door with a smile. As it clicked shut, Leon looked to the side were Sora's bodyguard had stationed herself. Leon disliked Rosso Karmin but couldn't grasp what it was about her he disliked and kept his opinions about her to himself.

"Sora and Riku are asleep. You may retire for the night and you may take the day off tomorrow," Leon spoke softly but firmly. 

Rosso's crimson eyes met Leon's cobalt blue. She nodded in acknowledgment and bowed, "Of course, my Queen. Tell Princess Sora happy birthday for me. Good night."

The redhead turned and marched silently down the hall. Leon watched her leave, wanting to make sure she did not linger longer than necessary. Once she turned the corner, Leon released the breath he had been holding. He looked once more at Sora's door and placed a detection spell that would alert him if it was opened at all during the night. Leon knew that Tseng hand picked every guard in the royal wing, however, his children meant everything to him and he trusted very few with their safety. Leon quickly finished the well-known spell and began his rounds to his other children. 

Down the hall from Sora were the triplet's rooms. They did not want to be far from one another so Cloud and Leon had three rooms that had previous been used for housing the second, third, and fourth wives of previous Tsar's transformed into the prefect rooms for each of their three sons. Leon smiled as he saw Rude standing statuesque as Axel, Roxas, Hayner, and Ventus ran around the hallway, each trying to hit the other with a pillow as Seifer, Terra, Namine, and Aqua watched and cheered them on.

"Go Roxas!"

"Get'em Axel!"

"Dodge Ven! Dodge!"

Leon loudly cleared his throat and all the children instantly froze. Eight pairs of eyes quickly looked to Leon who smirked and crossed his arms.

"Since Rude is too nice to beat you, you all have to the count of three to be in a room before you're all grounded. One..."

Leon watched as all the children quickly ran into different rooms. Leon never made it to two. Leon walked over to Rude, "Have they been good?"

Rude looked down at his Queen and gave a small smile, "They've all been fine, my Queen. They just had a little extra energy so I let them play for a bit before bed."

Leon chuckled, "You're too soft, but thank you. Will we see you tomorrow at Sora's birthday party?"

"Of course, someone has to keep Reno from spiking the punch."

Leon snorted, "Or help him. Good night Rude."

Rude laughed, "Good night Leon. I'll see you tomorrow."

Leon watched Rude turn and walk down the hall. Leon shook his head and turned toward the opened doors of his children and their friends. Leon decided to visit Roxas first since he was closest to him. He walked inside the beautifully decorated room and chuckled at the innocent looks the three children snuggled close in the bed were giving him. He sat down on the edge of the bed by Namine.

"Nice try, but it's bedtime. Roxas, you want to be awake for your brother's birthday, right?"

Roxas nodded vigorously, "Yes, Mommy. I want Sora to have the bestest birthday ever!" 

Leon smiled, "Of course, sweetheart. Now Namine, I'm putting you in charge of making sure Axel and Roxas go to sleep."

Namine gave him a serious look, "Of course, Queen Leon. I'll do my best."

Axel and Roxas squawked in protest but they didn't put up a real fight. Leon leaned over and gave Namine a cheek on the forehead. "Thank you." He got up and walked to the other side of the bed and kissed Axel on the forehead as well before standing up. "Good night, sweet dreams."

Leon turned around and walked toward the hallway door. He waited for the protest he knew was coming. 

"Wait Mommy! You forgot about me!"

Leon smiled internally and turned around with a look of astonishment. "I knew I was forgetting something!" He walked back over and leaned over Axel to get to Roxas. He smothered Roxas in kisses, who erupted into giggles. 

"Stop Mommy! That's too many kisses!"

Leon smiled and brushed some locks of hair from Roxas's face. "Good night, my little dreamer. I love you."

Roxas smiled up at his mommy, "I love you, too! Tell Daddy I love him and good night."

Leon nodded, "I will." He got up once more and turned the lights off. He gave the trio one last glance and closed the door. He placed a detection spell on the door before moving toward Hayner's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bear with me, I'm finishing up a semester and haven't had anytime to write which annoys me. Let me know what you all think.


	3. Hayner, the Disaster Zone, and Ventus, the Loyal Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayner and Ventus are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos. I'm glad people like it so far. I'm gonna say sorry for the long wait, but I don't have time to write as much as I like.

Leon walked next door to his middle child's bedroom. The door was closed but he could hear movement inside and muffled words. He smiled as he opened the door, already prepared for the disaster zone his wild child called a bedroom. He saw Hayner and Seifer freeze upon catching sight of him, pillows quickly falling out of their hands as they scrambled to get into bed. Leon chuckled as Seifer and Hayner "fought" over who got to get under the covers first. Of course, Seifer let Hayner win. Seifer would pout about "losing" but Leon knew Seifer would let Hayner do anything if it meant him being happy.

After another minute, both young boys were snuggled under the covers and looked innocently at Leon. He chuckled once more and carefully walked over to the bed. As Leon reached the bed, he spoke in a calm voice, "Will this mess you call a room be cleaned up tomorrow? Or will you have to miss your dear baby brother's birthday to clean up?"

Hayner looked dismayed. "No Mommy! I'll clean first thing in the morning!"

Seifer quickly jumped in, "I'll help Auntie Leon!"

"Well, I'm sure Sora will appriciate that his brother was will to clean up just for him." Leon leaned down and gave Hayner a kiss on the forehead. "I love you my little disaster zone. Sweet dreams."

Hayner grinned at the nickname and leaned up for a hug that Leon happily returned. "Love you, too. Night Mommy. Tell Daddy I love him. Oh, and to go to sleep so he isn't crabby in the morning."

Leon laughed, "I'll make sure to pass on your message."

Leon leaned over and gave Seifer a kiss on the forehead as well. "Night Seifer. Sweet dreams and thank you for offering to help Hayner clean his room."

Seifer nodded as Leon pulled away. "Your welcome, Auntie Leon. I want Hayner to be at the party so I can beat him at the party games."

Hayner made a noise of outrage, "You wish! I'm gonna win! Or Sora is, you know how Riku is about anyone beating Sora."

As the boys continued their talk, Leon quiet made his way out of the room, turning off the lights as he left. He closed the door and placed the same detection spell on Hayner's door as he had his other children's doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I'm trying to get back in the groove. Next we meet Ventus, Terra, and Aqua.


	4. The Loyal Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Ventus, Terra, and Aqua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to anyone still reading. The chapter will not be very long but I want to get the meeting out of the way to get to the main story line.

Leon walked over toward the youngest triple's door. He knew Ventus would be snuggled between Terra and Aqua. His precious son reminded him often of a puppy.

'Loyal, check. Adorable..' Leon opened the door to Ventus' room and saw exactly what he expected. He smiled as his son whined at Terra who was smothering his face in kisses. 'Double check.'

Terra froze as Leon finally made his presence known. Terra glared at Aqua who was silently laughing at him. He pulled Ventus closer to him in retaliation. Ventus was clueless to the happenings between Terra and Aqua but noticed his mother's figure as it walked closer to his bed.

"Mommy!" Ventus wiggled out of Terra's hold and quickly stood up on his bed. He walked carefully to the edge of his bed and waited for his mother to get closer. When Leon was close enough, Ventus jumped off his bed and into his mother's arms. Leon held Ventus close as his precious son snuggled into his neck. "Mommy, you're not mad, right? We were just playing before bed and Rude didn't stop us and Roxas said it was okay and..."

Leon chuckled at his son's explanation. He began to sway slowly and cut him off gently, "Okay my loyal puppy. I'm not mad, however, if you want to be up tomorrow for your brother's birthday you need to sleep now."

Ventus nodded tiredly into his mother's neck as the swaying made him sleepy. Leon walked toward the bed to place his son into bed. 

Terra moved over to allow his queen to place Ventus between himself and Aqua. Once Ventus was placed in bed and Leon had given Ventus a kiss good night, Terra snuggled close to Ventus once more. Ventus mumbled a soft good night before his breathing evened out, indicating that he had fallen asleep. 

Leon smiled softly and placed a kiss on Aqua and Terra's head before heading toward the door. "Good night Terra, Aqua. Sweet dreams.

"Good night my queen."

"Sweet dreams, Queen Leon."

Leon closed the door and placed his detection spell on the door before heading toward his own room that he shared with his king.


End file.
